


I've Put a Spell on You and Now You're Mine

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, WITCHES AU, impromptu ficlet, it's a short fic but enemies to lovers was requested, this was written in one sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Phil detests the other witch in town and he's not afraid to show it.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	I've Put a Spell on You and Now You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [filisaceaf (kishere)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishere/gifts).



Philip looked out the window of his cottage and smiled. Even though it was only 3 pm, the sky was pitch black, the clouds covered it completely and the wind blew violently carrying the last few leaves that had been hanging onto the tree branches for dear life.

He opened the door and stood tall on the threshold taking a deep breath. His face was suddenly illuminated by the crack of thunder. He went about collecting some stuff from his porch in case the storm got too rough, but he stopped as soon as he had gotten his hands on his broomstick; he could feel someone staring at him. 

His suspicions were confirmed when his black cat jumped onto the handrail and hissed in the direction of the bushes. 

“What’s wrong, Judas? Is there anyone out there?” He asked in mock innocence. 

Judas meowed angrily. 

Phil smiled and bopped his nose before running a single finger up the bridge, past his forehead and onto the back of his fluffy neck. Judas leaned into every single touch and purred.

“Such a smart kitty,” Phil said, covertly pointing his wand into the bushes and casting a nasty spell.

“Aaaah,” said a voice coming from the bushes. 

Phil rushed in that direction only to find a dishevelled curly-haired witch in a stupidly shiny black satin robe. He rolled his eyes in disgust. “I thought I told you to stay away from me and my house, you useless little rat.”

“I have a name,  _ Phil _ .”

“You don’t deserve such respect. I’ve told you time and time again to leave town and never contact me again. Why is it so hard?”

“I do fairly well in this town, you can’t kick me out.”

“Is that so?” Phil asked, and cast another spell on him, this time it didn’t only give him a horrible joint pain, but boils on his hands as well. Then he turned on his heels and entered his house with Judas in tow.

\--

It took a few weeks to hear from Daniel again. It seemed like the last spell had finally taught him a lesson, but not big enough to keep him away for good. Phil was having some tea when the mug instantly exploded and caused him severe burns and cuts. It was painful, but he had learned enough about potions to heal the wounds. A good feat since he was the town’s medicinal witch.

Most people liked him; most people but Daniel, he mused as he healed his damaged skin.

Daniel had always competed with him for everything. Clients, his position as the official town witch and the attention of the most wanted bachelor, Robert Smithson.

It wasn’t Phil’s fault that he was older, more experienced, more talented with his magic and more handsome that Daniel, it really wasn’t. Hell, Phil didn’t even want Robert’s attention, he merely smiled and nodded at him because he amused Phil. His constant love declarations, outrageous gifts and serenades brought a shred of entertainment to his life. There really wasn’t anything between them despite what people might think. 

To be perfectly honest, it might have had something to do with the fact that Daniel hated seeing him with Robert. Phil enjoyed seeing the fool’s face when they strolled by his house, always watching them like a creep and sending death stares in Phil’s direction. Robert wasn’t a prize Phil wanted, but he was going to take it for a little while, just to upset his enemy.

There was hardly a day in Phil’s life when Daniel and him didn’t curse each other. The rest of the locals didn’t meddle in their issues since they had long figured out that it could cost them a hex. 

The following day, Phil charmed Daniel’s stove to explode the next time he tried to bake anything and returned home. 

Days passed, the stove didn’t explode, Phil didn’t get a curse in retaliation either. Anxiety started to build up inside him; What was Daniel going to do?

Unable to keep waiting whatever fate Daniel decided he deserved for his last deed, Phil cast an invisibility spell and slowly made his way to the other witch’s house. He stood outside the house and looked in through the window. He could see Dan laying on the floor. At first, he was horrified thinking that the other could have died, even at his own hand. That hadn’t been his intention at all, he wasn’t a bad person, he really wasn’t; he would never kill Dan. But then, he saw Dan trembling - he appeared to be crying. That was too much for Phil. He turned around and leaned against the wall to collect his thoughts. 

‘What could possibly have made Dan so upset as to have him crying and laying on the floor, and stop him from cursing or stalking me?’ 

He didn’t get much time to think about it before the door was ripped open so violently it was almost pulled off from its hinges. 

Dan grabbed him by the robe and dragged him inside, slamming him against the nearest wall. “What the fuck are you doing here, huh? Want to finish what you started?”

“What do you mean?” Phil asked, too pale and wide-eyed to even attempt to push Dan away.

“You tried to kill me!” Dan spat.

“I didn’t, it was just a curse.”

“A curse to make my entire house explode? Are you insane?” Dan brought his hand up to slap him but stopped himself and let go. “All I ever did to you was love you and you always went out of your way to make me feel like shit, cursing me and parading yourself around town with that buffoon!”

“What?” Phil whispered.

“I want you out of my house and my  _ life _ . You are dead to me! You don’t deserve my love, or anyone’s for that matter.  _ Get out!”  _ Dan’s voice trembled; he gave Phil one last disgusted look and went to his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Phil’s legs buckled under him. He had been wrong, so wrong. ‘How could I’ve been so blind?’

He thought back to every single time he and Dan had gotten into a fight, it had been initiated by Phil, every hate-fueled stare he had gotten had been when he made a point of showing Robert off right in front of Dan’s gates; it had been jealousy  _ for him _ . And now Dann hated him. He really hated him.

Now he realized that he had always craved Dan’s attention, good or bad, the jealousy; it was so obvious, really. He couldn’t let it go, not after Dan had admitted his feelings, he needed to at least try. He took a deep breath, ran his fingers through his hair and went into Dan’s room. 

He found the younger witch laying on his bed only in his pyjamas, tears falling from his eyes silently.

Phil stood beside the bed but Dan didn’t look at him, he merely closed his eyes and tried to suppress a whimper that tried to escape him. 

That spurred Phil into action. 

“You stupid rat!” Phil said as he straddled Dan, placing one hand on each side of his face and leaning down for an awkward kiss.

Dan gasped in surprise and Phil took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, tasting him, making him shiver. 

Dan’s hands made their way to Phil’s ass and squeezed hard, causing Phil to sift his weight forward and grind his hips down onto Dan’s already semi-hard cock. 

They moaned in delight and let their hips do the talking for them. They ground their hips together through several layers of fabric until Dan stopped for a moment to let his cock spring free with a sigh of relief and Phil hurried to do the same before starting to move again.

Dan wrapped his hand around both of them and not two seconds later they were covered in lube, helping their flesh slide smoothly and bringing them closer and closer to climax.

Phil was covered in sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead and his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He briefly wondered how long they could have been doing this instead of fighting but the thought quickly left his mind as Dan flicked his wrist and he came spurt after spurt of white on Dan’s chest, soon to be joined by his own.

Phil let himself fall forward and cuddled up to Dan. “I love you too.”

Dan smiled and wrapped his arms around him. “Good.” Phil was finally his. He couldn’t wait to see Robert’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Im-PROMPT-u phandom creator challenge hosted by the @phandomreversebang. Day 7: Magic. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/631387925846933504/ive-put-a-spell-on-you-and-now-youre-mine)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
